The present invention relates to systems, computer program products and methods for proximity sensing, such as may be utilized for collision avoidance, obstacle detection and other tasks where it is desirable to detect, track, monitor or otherwise recognize either the presence of objects that are or become proximate to a position of interest or the absence of objects proximate to the position of interest.
Many systems comprising automated and semi-automated machines, transport mechanisms, robotic devices, tools and other industrial devices include one or more components that move or otherwise operate within a defined space. The operation of such components within their defined space is typically initiated to perform work corresponding to a predetermined task and may be programmably automated, autonomously implemented, manually controlled or directed, or otherwise determined by the particular task being implemented. However, objects in the same space as the moving or otherwise operating component may cause unintentional contact with the component. Further, under certain circumstances, even a stationary component of a system may be exposed to the potential of unintentional contact with objects moving within the space of the stationary component.